


英年早逝的男友50章

by YINGJUN



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YINGJUN/pseuds/YINGJUN
Relationships: 万亦深, 原野
Kudos: 5





	英年早逝的男友50章

原野手里还拿着那个咬了一半的梨。他搂着万亦深的脖子，将舌头伸到万亦深的嘴，能够感受到万亦深嘴里还有梨汁的清甜。

他吻得深切，吻得热烈，像是要把自己献祭给万亦深。

“小二，你爱我吗？”他难得地，有些怅然若失的问道。

在如今这个处境，他最怕的就是万亦深不爱他。万亦深要是不爱他，那是能要他的命的。他在死亡之路上得到的所有庇护，来源都是因为万亦深爱他。

“爱，很爱。”万亦深摸索着原野的腰带，将手伸进去重重抚摸他的胸膛。

原野笑了，笑得很漂亮。

借着月光的洋洒，或是是因为情欲上头。万亦深真心觉得原野比在地狱的时候，好看了很多。

两人吻得很凶，原野被来不及吞咽的口水呛到了，可是他不在乎，他依旧要亲万亦深。心中的悸动一迸而出，一发不可收拾。

他喜欢舔万亦深的薄唇，喜欢含着万亦深柔软的舌头吸，对万亦深的身体爱不释手。

他感受到万亦深在揉捏他的乳尖，酥酥麻麻的，让人舒畅。带来一种缓慢但是能够深入骨髓的快感。

“小二，帮我脱衣服。”他笑着舔万亦深的耳朵。

万亦深这时候却倨傲起来，抬起膝盖蹭着原野半勃起的性器，略带小孩子心性的说道：“自己脱，自己找操了，还让我帮脱衣服。”

原野一下子把手伸进万亦深的裤子，握住万亦深的性器。

“都这么硬了，还横个什么劲儿？”

万亦深确实憋得难受。三年了，他第一次回到人间，在人间和原野做爱，更是让他从心底有一种饱满的安全感。

他腰腹挺动，把自己硬挺的性器往原野手里撞，“动一动，难受。”

“怎么样的难受？说出来给哥哥听。”

原野就那么干握着，也不动。

万亦深勾着唇笑，去舔原野的喉结，“想操你。”

“把爷伺候好了，就让你操。”

万亦深一下子拉开原野的衣服，也不含糊，把他脱了个精光。然后贴心地把衣服铺在稻草堆上，让原野躺上去。

他从原野的脖子开始舔吻，一直到胸膛，含着乳尖用力舔。

“这衣服是谁的？”他问。

原野摸着万亦深的头发，喘着气说道：“杨姐丈夫的。”

万亦深继续舔到原野的小腹，漫不经心地回话：“穿死人的衣服啊？”

“有什么不能穿的，我也是死过一次的人了。”原野抬了抬腰身，把万亦深的头往自己胯间按去，“舔一下，硬得都疼了。”

万亦深跪在原野的两腿间，咬着腿根上的软肉，继续和他聊天：“你不是每天和林微信一起睡嘛？没和他相互解决一下？”

得不到纾解的原野，自己握住自己的东西，套弄起来。哼着回话：“我又不是你，看见谁都能操。”

“你看到我操谁了？”万亦深狠狠咬了一口原野腿上的嫩肉。

“啊，狗东西！”

原野自己受不了，摸索着万亦深的唇，扶着自己的性器插进了万亦深的嘴里。

万亦深舌头舔着口中的硬物，用力吸了一口。原野被万亦深这一吸，差点灵魂出窍了，爽得眼前全是白光。

他紧抓着万亦深的头发，嘴里不干不净的，“孙子！轻点儿，别把你爷爷给咬断了！”

万亦深嘴里被原野的性器塞得很满，没空和原野瞎扯淡。柔软火热的舌头绕着经脉盘绕的柱身一直舔，快速吞吐着，强烈的快感让原野说不出话了。

一直等到原野射出来之后，万亦深才开始帮他扩张。

原野捧着万亦深的脸亲，想要去帮万亦深口，万亦深却拦住他，咬着他的耳朵笑：“不用，我怕你把我咬断了。”

原野大笑起来，爽朗的笑声荡漾在广阔的麦田中。

最后，万亦深抱着原野翻了个身，让原野坐在他的身上，慢慢进入。他自下而上地抽送着。

他紧紧抱着原野的腰，就没有变换过姿势，和他抵死纠缠。

每当万亦深顶弄到那一点的时候，原野便舒服得哼叫起来。万亦深咬着他的胸口，一手捂住他的嘴，“不要叫，丢不丢人。”

原野舔着万亦深的手心，笑得很浪，“你都敢在田地里脱了裤子干我，还担心丢人啊？”

万亦深默不作声地把原野的头压下来。狠狠地亲，湿热的舌头相缠，带来摩擦的快感。

一直弄了好久，原野有些受不了了，腰酸得厉害。他咬着万亦深的肩膀，骂道：“还不射啊你，要把老子干死是不是？”

“干不死。”万亦深恶劣地把原野的臀部往下按，进到一个更深的程度。原野直接被万亦深被操射了，混白的液体落在万亦深的小腹上。

原野惊叫一声，瘫软下来，“操！小二，求你了，我不行了。明天再搞，要精尽人亡了。”

万亦深抽动了几下，便拔出来，射在原野的腿上。

他怕原野不舒服，很少射在里面。

两个人赤着身子搂抱在一起软绵绵地亲吻。万亦深抬起温热的手掌给原野擦脑门上的汗，亲在原野光洁的额间。

“小二，我永远爱你。”原野枕在万亦深紧实的胸膛上，一遍又一遍地亲着万亦深心口的位置。


End file.
